To Lose Your Love
by hcroll1990
Summary: Rational people can make perfecly irrational decisions.Bella Swan is no exception.Bella finds herself confronted with a hot vampire and a hot werewolf. What side will she lean towards? Edward? Jacob? Plenty of sour lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor any of its characters. If I did, I would have made sure the movie had better actors. **

**This is my first fanfic. My coupling is really going to shock you, I believe. So stick around if you can, and see if you can guess who will be with whom.**

'_Pain, running, freedom.'_ These were all thoughts that scrambled through the young wolf's mind as he ran. The wind wrapped itself around his muscular legs, but he didn't notice it's cold. His long fur rippled in the moonlight, causing the fur to have a metallic shine. He soon discovered he couldn't stop, for each time he did, he encountered the same scene over and over again. The moist undergrowth and branches cracked as he continued. 

The thought of her, choosing _him_ angered Jacob Black. How could she do this? Why would she do this? Who was the one to pick Bella up and slowly move the jigsaw into place again?

'_I was,'_ he thought bitterly. '_I did this for nothing. I gave up myself for nothing.'_

The trees of the woods shuddered as a wolfish cry pierced through the night, seeming to be carried on by the wind itself. 

"Goodness," I very frantically exclaimed. "Edward, you've really outdone yourself this time. I seriously don't think I can take anymore of this ridiculous shopping!"

Edward simply smirked and choose to ignore my latest remark. It wouldn't make a difference if he acknowledged it anyway. He thought every human needed new bedding for college dorms. 

"Are you listening to me?" Edward picked up another comforter and glanced at its bed size. "No, Edward, that blanket is all pink. I hate solid colors, put it back." 

I could tell Edward was really enjoying himself when he placed the package back, but picked up the same comforter, only in yellow. I hate yellow. It's a disgusting color that constantly reminds me of piss. 

"No, I am about to leave, I will pick out my OWN comforter. YOU, however, MUST LEAVE." 

He was satisfied with himself as he kissed me gently on my forehead as he merrily made his way to the music section of Target. I was not a satisfied person; I didn't understand all of these things Edward was forcing me to get. 

I mean, its not even like it would matter within a couple of months. I would be turned, and I wouldn't need household items like bowls, spoons, lights, and alarm clocks. They really were unnecessary items, but Edward seemed to think that there was still a way to convince me to stay human. 

"No chance in hell," I muttered to myself.

I would be leaving for college in one week. Edward and I were planning to leave together, go to Alaska, attend college there, and settle in an apartment together. Since the wedding, Charlie and Rene had no issues with Edward spending the night or us moving in together. Not that they had anything to worry about, its not like Edward was ever going to get intimate with me, while I was human.

I critically examined sheets and blankets as I walked down the aisle. I need to find the perfect blanket to lure Edward. Something subtle, like him, something that didn't seem too obvious nor too sexy, like I was trying to rape him. Which, at this point, rape was starting to sound like a good idea, because Edward refused to cooperate under any circumstance. 

'_Can you date-rape a vampire'_ I faintly wondered as I traced my hand on the plastic wrapping of a pink-and-orange polka dot comforter. My eyes settled on a satin gold comforter that reminded me of Edward's eyes. I hated yellow, but gold was an ok color and Edward seemed to like gold, since it was part of the color scheme in his room. Maybe it would remind him of his bed, which in turn would remind him of me. 

I decided this comforter would have to be the one and as I paid, Edward seemed to magically appear beside me.

"Find something?" He asked smartly. "I am glad to see you don't have any battle scars."

He thought he was so funny.

"No," I shot back. "But this IS the last thing I will buy this week. Wait, I take that back. This is the last thing I will buy this YEAR."

He merely chuckled at I threw my plastic bag in his trunk and slam it as hard as I could. 

Edward checked his rear view mirror as he backed out in his Volvo to head for my house. "Only seven more days until we leave Forks, Washington forever. Your life will start anew, old problems and friends left behind. Do you really want to do this, my love?"

I gulped. He has been asking me this question all summer, ever since I agreed to wait. 

"Bella," he sighed as we worked our way onto the highway, going at an alarming speed. "I only don't want you to regret this; I love you the way you are. I don't want you to feel pressured into this." 

Pressured? I was feeling pressured NOT to do it, if anything. I never should have agreed to wait until my first semester of college ended. The time period gave Edward too much time to scheme of ways to back out of the changing. 

"I can always ask Carisle to help if you feel you shouldn't." As always, Edward stopped talking. I don't think anything bugged Edward more than Carisle changing me. I hated saying such things, but I wanted Edward to realize that changing was what I wanted. 

Suddenly, out of character, he spoke, "He wouldn't show up to the wedding because of the possibility of change. What makes you think he would come back if you changed?" 

Edward didn't need to reveal who he spoke of. I could tell by his words and the chill in his voice. My heart gave a little tender thump as his memory came swirling into my head again. I could almost smell the woodsy, musky smell of him. I turned to observe the window as my best friend's face materialized in my head.

_Jacob Black. _


	2. Sands of Slumber

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor any of its characters. If I did, I would have made sure the movie had better actors. 

This is my first fanfic. My coupling is really going to shock you, I believe. So stick around if you can, and see if you can guess who will be with whom. 

_Chapter Two_

He approached the two-story house with a wary step. He wasn't sure how to handle this situation. He came all this way with a specific plan in his head, but once he arrived at his destination, the plan fell apart. 

Then he noticed a new development.

_'She's not here.'_

He sniffed around the house, just to be sure. Her scent smelled old though. He couldt ell he didn't miss her by much, maybe a few days. This puzzled him as he wondered where the beautiful Bella Swan could have ran off to. 

_'Probably into HIS arms'_ He stiffly thought. He wasn't sure what to do. Did he burst into the Cullen house, looking for the happy newlyweds, hoping Bella would see reason?

That wouldn't work. The blood-sucking fiends would stop him before he reached her. 

He couldn't go home at this point. No longer could La Push fill the place in his heart it once did. His home consisted of a female, with a gentle touch, and a spicy attitude. 

He pushed thoughts of her away, as he remember her betrayal. _'How dare she? How could she?'_

Jacob Black vowed to himself he would find her, and he would exact his revenge. She ruined him, couldn't she see that? 

He swiftly dodged trees, then stopped suddenly. 

_'Her scent, its direction changed quite dramatically.'_

He sniffed the end of Bella's driveway and found the direction she went was the opposite way of the Cullen's. He determined that Edward was with her too. 

Jacob, then realized with a fright, '_This is the time of the year where kids start going to college. Oh no, I might already be too late!'_

Jacob Black ran faster with a purpose as he rushed to beat Bella wherever she was going.

I could see Edward impatiently tapping his finger against his dashboard as I slowed at a stop sign. Edward couldn't stand driving slow. It was either share a car with him, or take my truck Ol' Betsy up to Alaska with me. I choose the later because I couldn't leave my faithful car behind. That would be cruel to it. After all the years of reliable service, I figured one more trip wouldn't hurt. 

His eyes pierced through the back of my head as I lowered my speed to five miles below the speed limit. 

"Speed limits are just perfect conditions guidelines. You shouldn't always drive at that speed," I muttered, knowing very well he could hear me. 

He responded by tailgating me. Personally, it didn't matter to me if he hit me, he would the one paying to fix Betsy. I refused to get a new car. 

Actually, now that I thought about it. I did agree to get a new car, if Edward would only agree to something first. However, that didn't appear likely, since he became more distant everyday. 

I swear he was starting to act like the Victorian "Frigid Wife" syndrome thingy. I started wondering about how to get Edward to open up sexually. I wondered about games we could play or maybe little flirtations that could lead to something open 

Of course, my thoughts were interrupted by no one other than Edward. I nearly jumped out of my skin when my phone abruptly started vibrating in my cup holder. 

_'Sigh. Even when I think about sex, Edward has to put a stop to it.'_

I answered. "What's up?"

"We need to stop soon. It's going to be night and I don't trust your truck to survive another hundred miles." He smoothly replied. I swear his voice could cause a choir of angels of break out in a sweat.

"My truck can handle more miles. Don't be dissin' my truck, homie." I was trying to be funny, but Edward seemed to miss the joke. 

"You need to eat. I can hear your stomach grumbling from here. Stop at this nearby hotel." He hung up. 

He was starting to annoy me. He's already treating me like a one night stand, and we haven't even done anything yet!

I pulled into a shabby-looking hotel, it didn't look exactly stable. It looked like it was once white, but the paint was peeling, making it appear a soft gray with woodpecker holes everywhere. It didn't remind me a hotel. More like a haunted house.

_'Werewolves, vampires, it only makes sense that a ghost should appear to me now.'_

It was a weird place for a hotel to be. I mean, its not off the highway, its on a back road. One that doesn't appear to be used very often. There's no way to make a profit in this location. If Edward hadn't told to pull over, I would have never noticed this sorry-excuse for a building. 

The house was concealed by bushes and shrubs. Pulling up, I noticed an old man sitting on a rocking chair.

He didn't look too friendly, although, that could be due to the rifle he was holding. 

I looked in my rear view mirror to make sure this is where Edward wanted to stop. He nodded. 

Edward quickly walked ahead of me as the old man stood up. He held up his shotgun.

"Edward," I grabbed his arm. "I don't think we're going to fee too welcomed here-"

A raspy voice interrupted me, "Wha' do ya kids want? We ain't got nothin' here, I be suggest ya turn 'round now."

Edward showed no fear, not that he had a reason to be afraid. "We only want a place to stay. I saw your sign a couple of miles back. This is the "Sands of Slumber Bed and Breakfast" isn't it?"

The old man's eyes widened in shock, and I could see Edward narrowing his eyes, diving deeper into the man's mind. The old man was mesmerized by Edward as he finally seemed to take him in.

Edward was dashing today, choosing to abandon his old long-sleeve shirts as he wore a nice t-shirt. It was loose and reminded me of a punk kid. His hair, of course, was amazing and caused me to think of suicidal tendencies. 

The old man walked up to Edward, Edward was a good six feet and towered over the 4'9 man. 

"I've seen ya somewhere 'fore, have I?" 

"No, first time here. Prehaps you can led some help to us. As said earlier, we are very tired and could use some substance. Maybe you have room to accomadate us? I have money." Edward began pulling out his wallet, but the old man held his hand up.

"No charge, just git on up there and come down to supper at six." With that, the old man hobbled away. I noticed for the first time a slight limp on his left leg. 

Edward must have noticed how hard I was looking because he said, "Wolf attack, when he was six. Went hunting with his father, wolf tore his leg off. He was holding the rifle because of rumors of giant wolves circulating the territory." 

Edward started to stiffen.

"Edward," I tugged his shoulders as he carried my bag of necessaries to 'our' room. "What is it? Why so quiet now?"

He preceded to ignore me.

"Edward, as your WIFE I insist you tell me what's bugging you. Maybe I can make it better." I purred, starting to kiss his neck in a random hallway.

He took a large intake on breath and pushed me away. "Jeez, Bella, can't you wait till we get into our room?"

He pushed open a door, as I sulked in the hallway. Then as quickly as he pushed me off, he grabbed me. He pulled me by the arm and closed the door before I could blink. 

The next thing I knew I was on a bed, with a lust driven vampire on top of me. Personally, I didn't care how I ended up in this position.

I just wanted to find a way to make his last.

He started to grind on me, I could feel him through my cut-off shorts and I giggled slightly.

This seemed to turn him on more, as he drove his face into the spot of my neck where I wanted him to bite me. I gave a little sigh of content.

His grinding was driving me nuts! I couldn't take it anymore. I knew I shouldn't have done it, especially since he was so weird about the whole sex thing. I started to grind back.

He stiffened again, and then I was grinding air. He was across the room, going through his cell phone, trying to act like he was looking for a number.

"Baby, come back to bed. Don't leave me ready to implode." I tried to sound innocent. 

Its a good thing Edward couldn't read my mind, because I think he would be repulsed by what I would do to him, if given a chance. 

"Just busy, darling. You should take a nap. I'll wake you up when its dinner time." 

He didn't look up as he punch number on his cell phone. 

I became very depressed all of a sudden. He must have noticed the change in atmosphere because he looked up.

"Are you grossed out by me, Edward? Is it strange for you to touch me?" I whispered.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. Then he stepped across the room and sat next to me on the bed. 

"Darling, I love you more than anything. Your body drives me wild. If I could take you over and over again, I would." He whispered as he tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Why don't you then? We could do it over and over again, but you won't allow it. Why?"

He laid me down on the bed and covered me with the blankets. "I need you more than anything. Please, try to understand my thinking.

He hummed our song and my eyelids started to droop. 

I started to notice little things like how the pillows were heavenly pieces of marshmallow bits. It felt so good to lay down and relax.

'I love him more than anything.'

With this last thought, I surrendered myself to sleep. 

When Edward had noticed that Bella's breathing was shallower and softer. He walked back to his cellphone and pushed the "Call" button.

"Hullo," Emmet responded. 

"We have some issues to take care of," Edward replied quickly. "I read someone's mind here, and Jacob has been showing himself to the locals. Their scared of him, and many of the old folks spend their days sitting out on their porches, looking for a chance to shoot him."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Find him. Find him and tell him to stay away, before I'm forced to kill him." 

Edward didn't want for Emmet to reply, he closed his cell phone, set it down on the nightstand. The he curled up to Bella, wanting to watch her breathe.

_'I'll be damned if he has her.' _


	3. Doing What's Best

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor any of its characters. If I owned Edward, my life would be complete. 

So, I won't lie. I'm kind of disappointed in my number of reviews. It would be kind of nice to know if I'm doing a crappy job, or to see if I'm doing a decent one. But I will leave that on your conscious.

Oh, and by the way. I'm not one of those people who can't take it when somebody doesn't like them or their work. So, feel free to give me some flames. I won't delete them. So, give me something to do. 

_Chapter Three_

I smelled the cool, sweet smell of Edward's breath. My eyes opened of their own accord as I grinned. I loved waking up next to him. I could spend the rest of my life waking up to this wonderful Greek God. Or at least eternity. 

He smirked, gave me a little peck on the forehead. "I'll get your food. You don't need to spend your time with hillbillies like these ones."

Edward left and I was shocked that he used the word "hillbillies." It just seemed so out of his vocabulary. I would never get sick of learning new things about this...God.

Since I was rested and alone, I finally had time to inspect the room. The house was very different on the inside than the outside. The outside was dark and damp. Inside was cozy and warm. The wallpaper had an old people quality to it. It reminded me of my grandmother's, maroon with dark green leaves. The dark, probably walnut, wood floor was covered in ruby-red rugs. Upon a close look, I could see considerable water damage to the floor by the way the grain moved against each other. That's probably why all the rugs were on the floor. The door was the same as the floor. There was one nightstand, next to my bed, same as the floor. Then their was my bed, it was comfy and soft. I looked at my blanket closely and realized it was solid green. 

_'Gross.'_

How could the world function with solid colors. I mean, have you ever seen ANYTHING in your life that was completely a SOLID color? NO!

I would have thought the room was quaint when I realized that there was no window. I can't stand artificial light. I mean, I can stand it in small doses, like at night. However, all day was another thing. I felt claustrophobic.

Edward returned with cereal bars. I raised my eyebrows when he explained, "You weren't going to like what they served."

I accepted his answer and "dug into" my feast. I ate about six raspberry Nuitrigrains. 

Edward just sat and watch me eat, he fidgeted while he watched. This was always a sign with Edward that something was wrong. 

"Babe, your twitching," I said between a mouthful of food. "Something on your mind?"

"Nothing, darling, just thinking about Alaska. We've got to get there soon, or you won't be able to start your classes on time."

"What about yours?"

"I think my sociology degree has me covered." 

My eyes bulged. "You didn't tell me you've already been to college!"

"A couple of times actually. I am a certified doctor you know. Medical practices have changed so much since 1948 though." He acted like this was no big accomplishment, like everybody at some point in their life got a medical degree.

Edward was so humble. I was in awe of him.

Suddenly, Edward's head perked up. Like he heard a noise or something. I, in amusement, compared his ability to hear like a dog's. 

"I'll be back, finish eating. Tomorrow morning, we leave for the rest of our lives." Then he left, gently closing the door. This was odd of Edward, since he usually kissed me before he did anything.

I thought following him, to see what his problem was. Then, I thought better about it. That old guy was still probably holding that rifle and would think I'm a squirrel or something. 

My cereal bars was gone, and I mourned their loss. Then, I laid my head back on the pillow and decided to go to sleep. Hopefully, with any luck, tonight is the night where I would "lose" sleep. 

Edward knew Bella would be upset if he brought roasted rabbit to her on a plate, so he didn't serve it to her. It was for her own good. She understood that and didn't question him.

So why should he feel guilty if he didn't tell her Jacob Black was in the area and close by? It was for her own good. 

Maybe it was because, on the inside, Edward still worried that Bella had feelings for Jacob. That she would leave him and go with Jacob. 

Edward closed his black eyes as he looked for Jacob. He went through any thought that come to him. He needed to find Jacob. 

He caught the image of Jacob, in wolf-form, in a little girl's mind. She was simply looking out her window when she caught view of him. Jacob didn't do anything, but the girl was frightened as she looked out. 

Edward opened his eyes in delight. Jacob was only a hundred miles away at t his point, it would take no time at all to catch him. Hell, he might not even need Emmet. 

Edward took off, knowing he was going to find Jacob. Edward knew that Jacob would never bug him again after this. 

_'Bella will never miss him again.'_

Hours later, someone warm slipped in next to Bella. An arm encircled her waist and she became half-awake. She didn't turn around, but she didn't need to as lips began searching for her lips hungrily along her throat. 

Bella loved it when Edward would surprise her like this, and found his face with her hands and began to kiss him on the lips.

The kiss was so desperate, as if the two couldn't get enough of each other.

I couldn't believe Edward was doing this. I always had to initiate, but Edward completely just came into MY bed and started kissing up on me! 

He drew me closer and I wished the room was lighter so that I could see his face. I wanted Edward more than I ever wanted anything in my life and I knew he wanted me too by the way he grabbed my ass to hold me just a little tighter. 

Then he started squeezing my ass, which drove me wild. I needed to do something to him to drive him just as crazy. So, I sucked on his lower lip as hard as I could, knowing it wouldn't hurt him.

Then I wrapped my fingers into his hair.

But, his hair felt so different. His is usually smooth and fine, but the hair I was touching now was course and tangled. Also, the hair I had my fingers wrapped in was much longer than Edward's.

The smell was different too. Edward always smelled so clean, sweet. Right now, it smelled like I was outside in the woods. 

But, what I was doing felt so good. It felt nice to get my sexual frustration out. Then, my eyes adjusted to the darkness and I saw who I was kissing and who turned me on in ways I only dreamed of. 

"Jacob!"

Hey guys, Happy Easter. May Christ be with you. Anywayz, just a warning. Next chapter won't be a lemon, but it will be a little more diluted. I'd like to think of it as lemonade. Not as sour, but still has that tangy flavor! God bless! 


	4. Lemonade

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor any of its characters. If I owned Edward, my life would be complete.

**Not a lemon warning for this chapter, but lemonade. Seriously, if you're too young, get out. **

**Also, if somebody could answer this question. What are stale documents? How do I fix this? I don't want to lose these chapters? So help me out please. I don't understand the term of "life of chapters" on so help me out. Unless you never want to see this story again...**

**Also, reviews would be nice and thank you to my ONE reviewer out there. You know who you are. :) **

_Chapter Three_

_'Oh my God!_' My head screamed. _'What am I doing?'_

"Bella, jeez, calm down will ya? You're making me tense," Jacob said as he kissed my barely clothed shoulder. My eyes were adjusting to the light better and I could see and feel that Jacob was very close to me. He started pulling my nightgown down more and more as he seek more and more of my skin.

_'Wait a minute! I was wearing my sweatpants and t-shirt! How did I end up in a nightgown!'_

Then, to my sick horror, I realized, I wasn't even wearing a nightgown! Rather, it was a slinky little "manly pleasure" (as Rene called it) piece!

I jumped out of bed, and Jacob switched on the lamp on the nightstand.

I "eeped" as I glanced at myself. I was wearing a hot pink SEE-THROUGH outfit, with black laces poking out at ALL of the right places. There was one little flaw through. The cup size on this outfit was WAY wrong. My full size-D breasts were poking out of what could possibly be an A or B cup. My breathing feel constricted, it almost felt like a corset.

I looked up to see Jacob staring at my breasts like a dog in heat. I felt naked under his gaze and tried my best (with little success) to cover my breasts. Then I felt a bow, which I assumed was black, under my breasts. My cleavage and breasts covered my bottom half of my nightie so well, that I didn't know it was there. I tugged my finger in the knot to tighten the hold on myself, when I realize that my outfit felt a little looser.

_'Oh my God! That bow is holding this part of this...THING together!'_ I instantly let go, happy that I didn't pull it any further.

Jacob rolled out of bed and strolled over to where I was. I was backed into the wall, when I noticed that my panties were missing, as well. This made me self-conscious, as the nightie only reached the top of my thigh, any major movement would reveal...many...things...to Jacob.

"Jacob," I struggled to breathe. "What are doing here? Did you change me into this?"

His eyes gleamed, he was only wearing gym shots. "Bella, I learned so much while I was gone. I visited some other tribes, ones who understood my_ gift_ and my special _abilities_. I only willed you to sleep longer, no harm in that. You looked tired. It's too bad that your Edward couldn't keep you well-rested enough."

I tried to move away, but Jacob put his hands on my hips and I certainly didn't want to encourage him any further. "Jacob, Edward treats me fine. Stop, before you regret this."

"Oh, Bella," he cooed. "I could never regret you." With that he grabbed my chin with one hand. He leaned in to kiss me.

I tried to resist, but then his other hand started rubbing circles on my hip, and I found myself distracted.

I gasped as our lips touched. It was soft and gentle, reminding me of Edward's kisses. He simply moved his lips over mine. I kept my eyes open as did he.

I was trying to regain my control back, but Jacob would have none of that as his tongue pushed against my lips. I kept mine fully closed, refusing to give in.

Jacob seemed to enjoy this little act of independence as his kiss turned fierce. He started licking my lips, caressing my hips as I arched my back to resist.

I shouldn't have done that as he grew probably encouraged by the fact that I was arching.

I gasped quietly as Jacob's hand ventured to my behind. He gently squished my butt cheek and took advantage of the moment by thrusting his tongue into my mouth. We became locked in a battle for dominance and he lifted me off the ground.

I didn't want to fall, so I wrapped my legs around his waist. He used both hands to hold me up and alternated between rubbing my back and rubbing my ass.

I no longer cared that HE was the one kissing me, it just disturbed me that he was winning. I knew I had to take the reins back under control and I thrust my tongue in his mouth harder than he did mine. He purred a little at this and tore his lips from mine.

He kissed my neck, inbetween kisses he shakily breathed, "See, isn't this so much better? Haven't you missed me as much as I've missed you? We need this, Bella."

Another rough kiss as he nipped me on my throat. I was too horny to care who was doing what to me at this point. "Yes, my Bella, scream for me. I need this. You need this."

In a sad way, Jacob was right. I had finally found my release and my defenses were falling away as little by little Jacob kissed my worries away.

I still thought of Edward though.

"But, Edward," I whispered.

This pissed Jacob off. "No! Enough of HIM. I can't stand it anymore. He can't do this for you like I can Bella. You're the one, I can't help it."

He started to kiss lower, his tongue darting out of his mouth, licking me in all the right place. He was coming closer to my breasts. Both of his hands came up to feel them, and I was growing more excited.

"Let them perk up, Bella. I want to feel them hard in my mouth."

I grew wet at his words, I moaned, I couldn't help myself. It felt too damn good.

"Yes, Bella, be my bitch. For this night." His hands started on my bow. A little part of me wanted him to rip away my constricted prison, but another part of me was worried about Edward.

"But, Jacob," I meekly offered. His head lifted up and watched his hands untied my bow.

"Shush, Bella. No more of this." My breasts were freed as he pushed the top half of my nightie down. "Be with me and be happy, forget _him_. I need you now.

He kneaded my breasts like dough. "Hmmm, rosy pink, just like I thought." I didn't know what he was referring to until he pulled on my nipples. It felt amazing. How did he learn to do these things?

"Jacob," I breathed.

"Nobody can do this like I can, Bella. Say it." Jacob demanded as he knelt his beautiful dark face closer to my chest. "Nobody like me, Bella."

Suddenly, a silky voice replied. "Oh, I'm sure nobody can screw it up like you can Jacob."

I knew that silky voice anyway. I shot straight up as I saw his face.

Edward was in the doorway, glaring daggers at Jacob.

Then I realized, _'Also at me.'_

I was doomed.


	5. Where Blame is Placed

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor any of its characters.

**SWEET! I received a review, so I decided to review right away! Hooray! Two updates in one day! Maybe it will be three? Guess we will find out! Thanks to all of my subscribers.**

**Chapter is dedicated to:**

**MY FIRST EVER REVIEWER: Historyinthemaking**

**MY SECOND REVIEWER (thanks for following): centerxstage (I assume the "wow" was good.)**

**People who've added me to their lists or favorites (such an honor):**

**Amybell**

**VampireXWolf Girl23**

**jordy mo**

**centerxstage**

**INVX**

**Also, nobody has explained the life thingy to me yet. Will someone please help? Am I going to lose my chapters? Thanks in advance if you help me.**

Chapter Five

Jacob didn't bulged from where he was, which was right on top of me. I tried to pull up my nightie, but Jacob held my arms down as he stared Edward down.

"Once again, way to go, Eddie. Interrupting a nice moment there. Got to give you credit, you know exactly when to burst in. I was waiting for you to come in. You didn't have to listen in on us for that long."

I was horrified. Edward was listening in?! This was horrible.

_'Oh my God. I'm a slut!'_ I screamed to myself.

Edward continued standing in the open doorway, arms folded against his sculpted chest. He didn't appear to be coming to my rescue anytime soon.

Then, Edward's body started shaking, which concerned me since I had never seen this reaction before. Although, it could have been due to the fact that I was now underneath an Indian boy who wouldn't release me, and my top was off.

Edward's brown hair fell across his black eyes.

'Black, oh no! That's not good.'

"Jacob, I think you should get off me. Edward isn't-"

But he interrupted me. "Eddie will get over it-"

"My name is Edward, understand that." Edward seethed. "You will call me by my proper name or I will be forced to escort you out."

Escort? Wasn't he already planning on kicking Jacob out? Maybe killing him?

Edward stepped out of the doorway, into the hall, and closed the door.

_'WHAT? EDWARD COME BACK!' _

What reason had he to come back though? None. Wasn't I, his wedded wife, cheating on him? Why should he come back to me. I wasn't honoring our wedding vows, why should he?

I glared at Jacob. "Get.Off.Of.Me.Now." I pointed out each word individually to make sure he understood.

"Why?" He demanded back. "Look at him. He doesn't care. It's just you and me now, baby."

Jacob tried to dip his head back and kiss me again, but I kneed him in the balls. I knew it wasn't a nice thing, but a girl has to do whatever she can to get ahead, due to the lack of strength.

While Jacob dealt with his pain, I shoved him aside and jumped off the bed. I put my shanky top back on and ran after Edward.

I knew I was mostly naked, but I needed to catch Edward before I lost him forever.

As soon as I ran out of the room, I was in someone's arms.

"I'm not mad at you, Bella. You just need to be smarter." Edward said in my ear. "I know you would never willingly betray me."

But I did, and I knew I did, and I think that Edward did too.

Down the hallway, the old man appeared again.

"Sorry, "Edward said. "We won't be able to stay the rest of the night. Thank you for a lovely visit." Then he pushed me onto his back and ran.

Everything became a blur. Color was swishing past me, I couldn't make anything out. Edward was moving too fast.

I felt like I was about to barf. I tucked my face into his shoulder so I didn't get "carsick." It helped a little.

I wasn't sure where we were and Edward was not talking. What could be said between us though?

Then Edward abruptly stopped. I almost went over his shoulder he stopped so fast.

I wanted to ask Edward what was up, but I was still to dizzy from stopping so fast. Next thing I knew, I was being shoved into the car and Edward was driving away as fast as he could.

Edward looked ahead as he drove. He didn't need to look ahead, he had his "built-in radar" and was ignoring my presence on purpose.

"Edward, I want you to know that I love you. I would never want to leave you or anything. You are my life! Without you-"

He reached into the back seat and grabbed his bag, all while looking at the road. "Put a sweatshirt or pants over yourself. That is not decent." He didn't say this in a mean tone or anything. In fact, he made me feel guilty because he was quiet and gentle.

I found a blue Dartmouth University sweatshirt, slipped it over my head and made myself decent for him.

The car was eerily silent as Edward drove like a madman. I might have been concerned for my life if I wasn't concern over my husband. I wasn't sure to turn on the radio, or put a CD in. Edward was just...so odd to approach right now.

He broke the silence, surprisingly.

"It's not your fault, Bella. I know you think it is." He calmly stated.

I was in shock. How could it not be my fault? I kissed him back!

"Edward," I weakly offered. "Stop it. I won't let you do this to yourself. I knew what I was doing."

"No you didn't. I understand what happened. You don't. Simple."

"Edward, stop this. I'm serious. We need to talk." I countered, angrily. How dare he! I did something wrong and he wasn't going to do anything about it? What about our marriage? Didn't he care about that at all? He should be pissed at me! Yet, he's trying to blame it on something else.

"Bella. He's gotten stronger. He's learned a few tricks when he's been away. He hasn't been away long, but he learned. Now he wants to talk to you, but I refuse to let him. I knew you were going to come out of that room and follow me. Now, I have time to warn you and prepare you."

I grew worried. "Prepare me for what? What did he learn?" So many questions started swimming around my mind. "How and where did he learn anything?"

Edward sighed. His tense facial features loosen a little. "Bella, not now. You've been through enough for tonight. You need to rest."

"Screw rest, I've had enough sleep. Besides, last time I went to sleep, I woke up with Jake on me!"

Edward chuckled his old, happy laugh. "Just sleep, Bella. We are almost at our apartment. Alice went ahead and set everything up for us. Our clothes are the only things not there."

"Alice is there?"

"She's left by now, but she unpacked everything for us. She wanted to make the move easier and she didn't want to use a moving van. So all that's left is for us to move it. I'll explain everything to you once we are there. Okay? Just please, rest for now." He pleaded.

He popped in that damn CD with my lullaby. Then, I was knocked out.

_'Damn. I love that song, but I should burn that damn disc. It's not fair. It's a sleeping pill and I'm growing addicted to it.' _

Then I fell into a fitful sleep.

**Just to warn you now. I am thinking of lemonade-limeade content next chapter. Preferably limeade. So, fair warning, maybe. Be award. Also, if you worry about the sexual things and about there not being enough plot, let me know. Flamers don't bother me. A possible lemon will be developing soon. **


	6. Making Lemonade

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor any of its characters.

**Thanks for reading guys. I really do appeciate all the people who are enjoying this story. I won't lie, its fun to write! Finally I can get down what I really wanted to happen between all the characters. The next couple of chapters are going to shock you, I think. So...it might get pretty weird, I don't know yet. **

**WARNING: LEMONADE!! (not lemon yet!)**

**Chapter is dedicated to:**

**VampireXWolf Girl23 (Thanks for the review, it was well appeciated)**

**Rhianon-Chan (Thanks for the advice, I wanted the Bella thing to be out of character that one time, but thanks fo the comma advice, I will use that! :)**

**Also, nobody has explained the life thingy to me yet. Will someone please help? Am I going to lose my chapters? Thanks in advance if you help me.**

Chapter Six

Jacob Black recovered from his ball incident and ran down the hallway, much of the way Bella and Edward did. He wasn't worried about not finding her.

He would always find her. She was meant to be his. So it would only make sense that he would find her.

"Oh Bella," Jacob contently sighed. "Always trying to run. Good thing I'm not a pushover, like Edward."

With that, Jacob shed his gym shorts and allowed himself to transform into his wolf form.

Jacob allowed the wind to run through his fur as he ran closer to his prize. He knew she couldn't resist him, and tonight was proof of that.

'_Well...Almost proof.'_ He couldn't help if he helped her along. _'These tricks are really coming in handy.'_

Jacob knew Edward was listening and probing his mind. So he decided to stop for a howl or two, while thinking of Bella, naked under his gaze. He also thought about when he changed her.

Then Jacob started thinking about what he would do to Bella.

Miles away, Jacob heard a growl in the night. He knew who it was from.

I awoke when I heard Edward start screeching. It alarmed me, I nearly jumped out of my seat. The sound was so...inhumanly.

Edward's face was scarier. I've never seen him hunt, but I imagine that is what his face looks like.

My beautiful angel's facial features were that of a lion! His chiseled lips were wide apart, his fangs protruding from his mouth like an mountain lion's. His brown hair seem to stand up on his own, like when a cat is upset. His knuckles were white as he clutched his knees, and his neck seem longer as he threw his head up to continuing growling in the air.

The sound was deafening as well, and I pleaded with Edward, "Edward, please stop!"

He calmed down after hearing this and looked at me.

I might have been quite a sight, because after he looked at me I instinctively pulled my knees to my chest and lowered my head. I became a little ball, just like Charlie warned me.

He always said, if someone is about to attack, make yourself a small target. That probably wouldn't have made a difference with Edward, but it made me feel better.

I heard the car door open and I assume Edward left, so I unrolled myself.

_'Nope, still here.' _He was looking at me with a ravage look in his eyes.

"Bella," he tried to say calmly, his face relaxing, but his hair still standing up. "We're home. Come on, let's go inside."

I nodded slowly, showing him I understood. I opened my car door and looked at "our" house. I was about to close my door, when Edward picked me up bridal style. He closed the door with his foot.

We didn't say anything as we walked to the actual house. I was shocked. I thought Edward had bought a cabin or a dinky little trailer. But he actually bought a TWO-STORY house!

It really was the house I always dreamed of owning when I was a little girl. It was prefect, much like Edward.

The house didn't look too big, but not too small. It was white, with dark blue shingles. The sun was rising and I noticed a small lake behind the house. It looked clean. The house had lots of windows too, and it looked like we were deep in the Alaskan woods.

_'Perfect! Edward will never have to hide.'_

I never wanted Edward to be anything than what he truly was.

His voice came out small, "There are plenty of wildlife here, it'll be good for when you change."

How smart of him! He bought a house where we could hunt! We would never need to go grocery shopping, I guess.

Edward set me down as he took out a key and unlocked the door. He gently tugged me in. The house was so elegantly decorated!

The floors were a wooden, but they were a light brown. There was paintings on the walls, nice wallpaper, a fireplace in what I assumed what the living room, a nice little plasma TV, Victorian couches and chairs. I ventured into a dining room, and I found a nice little wooden table with four chairs. It was neat because the legs of the chairs and table had vines and leaves carved into them. It reminded me of a vineyard.

There was elegant rugs draped everywhere. On the floors, on the walls, you name it.

Then, Edward began to tug my arm like a child again. "Come on, follow me."

He led me up a sophisticated spiral staircase. It was like a princess story-book.

Edward continued tugging down the hallway as I asked, "Edward, how did you find such a perfect house?"

He grinned at me as he kept on going, "I built it."

I stopped and my jaw dropped. "Edward," I waved my hands around. "You built all of this!"

He nodded. "I knew you would want it this way, so I built it on my trips away. I used all of the timber from the woods. Oh, and Emmet and Jasper helped too."

I never felt so loved in my life! Here, the man of my dreams had built my dream house. How would I repay him?

He went on. "There are four bedrooms and three bathrooms, I hope you don't mind. I wanted visitors like Alice and Jasper on a regular basis." He was smiling as wide, I thought his face might shattered.

I took his face into my hands. "Oh course, Edward. Whatever you want."

I leaned forward and kissed him fully on the lips. He kissed back.

Then he let go. "Come on, Bella! I need to show you something! Stop trying to distract me!"

He sounded so eager, so I followed him like a little puppy.

He opened a door at the end of the hall.

I stepped in and gasped. THE ROOM WAS HUGE!

It was our bedroom. A giant bed dominated the central part of the room. It looked bigger than a king-sized bed. It had to be custom-made, but I noticed the comforter I picked out was on the bed. Edward must have had that custom-made, as well. A little canopy covered the top of the bed, providing privacy should Edward and I need it. The theme of the room was black and gold. A window, like Edward's old one, covered one huge wall fully. I could see the view of a garden and the lake.

I saw a TV against one of the walls, it was also plasma like the one downstairs.

Edward picked me up, and dropped me on the bed. I was on my hands and knees, facing him.

"Edward, what are you-"

"I saw the images in Jacob's head, Bella. I want you, now. Give me more than you did to Jacob."

Edward crawled on the bed and flipped me onto my back. Then he got on top of me.

This was so unlike Edward, and I liked it.

He kissed me hard right away and I kissed back. I let him dominate and pick his moves, because I didn't want to scare him off.

His head shot up. "Take off your sweatshirt."

I complied. He purred in approval. "Jacob sure does know how to pick them."

He started fingering my breasts. "Edward, touch them." I begged.

"Wait, wait. Such impatience, little Bella." Edward purred.

He pushed my breasts together more, my too-small corset seemed to meet his approval. He licked the top of my breasts greedily, pushing my top down with one hand, while tugging the bottom of my nightie up with his other.

Soon my nightie was around my waist. Edward stopped, he took off his shirt.

"Take that thing off, I want to see you as you really are." I did as he said.

He started licking up my whole body and I grew wet with each lick.

I wanted him to go faster, I wanted him to stop teasing.

"Edward," I pleaded softly. "Please, I want it now."

I didn't even get this on my honeymoon night, all we did was sleep. But now, he was touching me!

I thought I would melt under his touch, like ice cream on a hot day.

His hand started rubbing below my belly button, getting me ready for the pleasure I was ready to receive.

Then, of course, it was ruined by him.

"Yuck, gross. Seriously, Edward, can't you do better than that?"

Edward didn't stop what he was doing to me, he kept looking into my eyes. However, I tore my gaze away from his to see Jacob standing there. Naked.

"Jacob," I panted. "What?"

Edward stopped what he was doing and whispered. "No, Jacob, you can't join."

He wanted to join? EEP!

"Fine, then. Let's talk. You haven't told Bella yet, so I will."

Tell me what?


	7. Confessions and Explanations

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor any of its characters. If I did, the author would be slaving away right now in my basement, creating more stories to be read. _

**Thanks to Centerxstage for reviewing! Thank you! Also, what does that publish thingy mean? I don't want it to expire, so how do I stop that? Thanks again! **

**Thank you to the following people who've subscribed to my story:**

**Kelser**

_Chapter Seven_

Realization came knocking on my door again, when I remembered I was naked. I was lying underneath my husband, and I was naked. I had no reason to be ashamed of being with Edward like this, but having an audience, with Jacob in it, doesn't really make me feel so secure.

So I did what any girl would do in this scenario. I pulled up the sheets and covered myself, while screaming, "GET OUT, JACOB!"

He didn't bulged, and this served to annoy me further. Jacob was just standing in MY room, being his usual annoying naked self, and Edward was the only one in the room with any pants on.

Just a regular day in my life.

Then, Jacob caught my interest, "Don't you want to know, what Eddie's been hiding from you? Aren't you dying to know?"

I poked my head out of the covers and saw Edward retreating from the bed.

"Now is not the time, Jacob," Edward said sternly. "Leave her be."

I could see Jacob rolling his eyes as Edward walked towards him. "Oh please, act like Mr. Innocent. You know I could hear you miles away, trying and failing, to make fuck her."

I blushed. Such rude terminology for a guy who tried to sleep with me only hours ago.

Edward looked at me and grinned, "Yes, I know you could hear, but I didn't need to use magic to make her want me. I can do that on my own. You can't."

Jacob paused a moment, then retorted, "Stop going through my head, its unfair and you know it. It's not called magic, dumb fuck."

Seriously, he was so rude sometimes.

"Stop swearing, please," I requested. "We're adults, so we can act like it and talk like it." A pause. "Jacob, what magic is Edward talking about?"

Edward butted in, "We can dress like adults, as well. Jacob, please find some suitable attire."

Jacob smiled, "As long as she's naked, I'm naked."

Men are so nasty. Do they really need to say such things?

"I'm getting dressed, Jacob. Which is why, I WANT YOU OUT! Then, I will have breakfast, and we will talk! Okay? Understand that? I am hungry, I want food, and I want you OUT!"

"Aw, can't we have some fun first, Bella? I'm naked, you're naked, so let's have-" Jacob didn't get to finish the sentence as Edward grabbed him by the neck and led Jacob out.

"Can you close the door, Darling?" Edward closed the door and I was left to my lonesome.

I was grateful that we didn't have neighbors behind our house, because I walked around in my birthday suit as I looked for clothes.

I noticed a nice little mahogany door to the right of the bed and peeked into the room it opened into. No surprise, it was a freaking bathroom. It was neat, though, because it was black tiled, with a black shower and a huge black bathtub.

_'Nice,_' I thought. '_Maybe Edward is finally trying to seduce me.' _

I chuckled to myself as I stepped into the shower. I wasn't sure what to do with nightie so I let it fall where it may and grabbed one of the red towels conveniently located on top of the toilet.

The water feel luxurious on my skin as I washed my worries away. I had no reason to be worried over what Jacob said. I'm sure it was anything bad, Edward would have told me. That's part of the married life, telling your spouse when things are bothering you or when something is going wrong.

Alice had stocked the shower with my favorite soap, shampoo, and conditioner. I was please, and lathered my body and hair up with suds. I let everything soak in, then I rinsed and stepped out of the shower. I felt refreshed and felt I could handle any problems that came my way.

I went back to the room and found the closet I had missed before. It's doors were made of mirrors and the closet seemed hidden from view.

I opened the closet and found another surprise, there were two entryways, one for myself and one for Edward. In my entry, I could see LOTS of clothes and I groaned.

_'Good old Alice and her damn shopping habit. No doubt these clothes will be designer, expensive, and look horrible on me.' _

I also saw a little vanity with a cushioned seat, like the ones you see in all of the old royal movies. I sat down at my little vanity and found makeup supplies, brushes, combs, ribbons, ponytails, and all sorts of other goodies in little drawers.

I brushed my drying hair and combed through it. Then I applied some acne lotion, since I am a teenage girl who occasionally gets pimples.

Then I picked out a pair of gray Victoria Secret's sweatpants, I found some undies in one of the dresser sets, but I was horrified as I realized that all of the underwear that Alice had chosen was either a thong, see-through, or lacked some much material it couldn't technically be called underwear.

So I went commando, determined not to wear something as uncombable as a thong or anything skanky.

Although it was probably most shanky to go out without panties on.

Next I found bras, but Alice picked out the most cushioned, push up, smallest bra she could. The result after trying one on was my boobs poking insanely out, make me look like a stick with pillows as breasts.

I decided that when Alice came to visit, I would have to have a good talking with her.

I picked out the best bra I could, but it didn't make much of a difference. Then I selected an Abercombie white undershirt that was hanging on a hanger, then I noticed a paper bag with a card on top it in the corner.

I tossed the card and looked into the bag.

I shouldn't have, because it was filled with sex toys.

It wasn't like the regular ones either, sure there was a vibrator, some massage oils, and other things I'm embarrassed to mention, but there was CockRings (not sure what those were), flavored lube, and other things that didn't look normal.

I hurriedly found the card I tossed aside earlier and ripped it open.

**HEY BELLA! **

**How's the married life going? Good, I hope. **

**In case it hasn't gotten good, yet, I give these gifts to you. NO NEED TO THANK ME! I do it because I love you! Hope you and Edward remember to call me after all the good sex you've had! So have fun and be reckless! You're married now, so let yourself go!**

**Well, stop reading and GET ON IT! **

**Alice**

**P.S. The vibrator is usually Jasper's favorite! Just saying, maybe Edward would like it too.**

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe I had just read the piece-of-filth-of-a-card. I shoved the card into the bag and hid in the darkest corner of the closet. I didn't need Edward finding any of this stuff.

I hurried out of the room, downstairs to where Edward and Jacob were waiting for me. I was happy to see Jacob wearing a pair of Edward's sweatpants, and I have to say, he didn't look half-bad. Jacob had a really mus clear physique. That could have been due to be a werewolf, though.

Jacob was watching me, eating a bowl of cereal and I found myself wanting a bowl too. So I went to the kitchen.

Edward followed me and guided me through the process. "What do you want?"

"Cereal, I'm starving."

"Top left cupboard, milk's in the fridge." With that he left me to prepare my food. I was happy that Alice had remembered to pack the house with my favorite cereal, the original Capn' Crunch, and she stocked the house with 2 milk. Any other kind of milk was gross and couldn't be swallowed.

The kitchen was a really nice asset of the house. It, also, had black tile, but it had dark blue counters. All the appliances were black.

'_If I went blind in this house, I would never know.'_

I went back to the dining room and sat next to Jacob, who became very excited.

"So, ready to talk?" His black hair fell over his dark, tan face as he spoke. His teeth were spread in a wide, wolfy grin.

"I need energy. I need food. Leave me alone. No talking until I'm finished." I spoke in short, quick sentences so he would get the idea.

I didn't mean for the same restriction to apply to Edward, but he followed it with Jacob, and they both watched me as I ate. Both were like hawks watching a mouse waltzed into its nest. I couldn't understand why Jacob was so happy and eager and why Edward was putting this off.

Whatever it was, it couldn't be that terrible. Could it?

The finale finally came when I had my last bite of the good ol' Captn' and Jacob pounced on me.

"Are you ready to listen, huh? Ready yet? Ready yet?" The boy was like a damn puppy, jumping up and down, wanting you to play with it.

"Let me put my bowl in the sink, and then-" I started to get up, but Jacob grabbed my bowl and ran to the kitchen, I heard a clank in what I hoped was the sink, and Jacob rushed back here.

His hands were on the table, curled into fists, and Edward took a graceful seat next to me.

I looked at both men, both across from one another and on either side of me.

I sighed, "Okay, Jacob, what? What is this magic thing?"

He kept smiling. "I told you already, it's not magic!"

"Making somebody be with you by supernatural means is magic, Jacob." Edward argued.

Jacob chose to ignore and looked Bella in the eyes instead. "Now that you're here, I don't know how to explain it to you. Everything is happening so fast!"

"What is happening so fast?"

"You, me, everything!"

"Jacob," I started to get up. "If you're going to be confusing, I don't want to-"

"No!" He interrupted. "Listen to me." He grabbed my arm and forced me back into my seat.

"Don't force her, Jacob." Edward said with a deadly tone in his voice. "Don't make her listen to anything she doesn't want to listen to. You forget, she's my wife."

"She'll be mine too!" Then Jacob looked at me like he'd spilled the beans.

"What, Jacob? Your wife too? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" I demanded, very confused. "I don't like where this is going! Jacob, I married Edward, not YOU!"

Jacob made himself comfy, adjusted his arms, ran his fingers through his hair, and went through every move lazily as he said, "Yeah, that was before you kissed me back. That's all that was needed to make the process complete. Sorry I instilled the idea in you, but it worked out in the end."

I was stunned and couldn't move.

"Kiss you back...instilled...worked? WHAT THE HELL?"

Edward growled angrily as Jacob took my hands into his. "You can feel the effects already, can't you? The process will soon be done."

I stood up and held Edward back as I saw him take a step towards Jacob. "What process?"

"The binding one. You know, I told that old Chippewa Indian chief it wouldn't work, but I think it is working!"

I grabbed Edward by the arms and shook him urgently. It didn't hurt him or anything, but I wanted him to the idea that I was panicked. "What is he talking about, Edward? I married you!"

Edward took me into his arms and whispered tenderly into my ears. "He's forced himself to imprint on you."

My eyes grew wide as I looked over to see Jacob grinning like a dog whose had its day.

Edward continued, "He knew his imprinted wasn't you, so he forced it to be. He thinks that kissing you sealed the deal."

"Uh," Jacob said. "I don't think, I know it sealed the deal. Don't be jealous, man. I won, get over it."

"JACOB, YOU'D BETTER EXPLAIN YOURSELF NOW!" I screeched at him.

"Sure, no problem."

I could tell from the happy tone in his voice that I wasn't going to like the next words that came out of his mouth.

**So, everybody happy? Lol, I know, I left a bigger cliffhanger! But you have some of the explanation, more in the chapter to come. No lemon nor lemonade content in the next chapter, sorry, but in the one after. Remember to review, because it encourages me to update quicker! Happy Holy Sunday! **


	8. Explanations and Herbs

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor any of its characters. If I did, the story would have ended with this story._

**Thanks to my reviewers!**

**INVX (don't worry about the love thing, I'm taking care of that in the next chapter. I know, I've study the books too.)**

**Centerxstage (you have shown to be my biggest fan, thank you for the help!)**

**Kelser (you will have to see!!)**

**CullenLuver18 (JEEZ GIRL CALM DOWN, I WILL WRITE!:)**

**Marshi (I'll try not to, I just tried to make him seem eager, thanks for the suggestion!)**

**Chel90210**

**bella-was-his-second-choice (I've meant to go back and do that, I will, thanks for reminding me. Also, calm down, I updated as soon as possible :)**

**Sara the Grimm Reaper (Thanks, my friends think its stupid) **

**Thanks to my subscribers!**

**Marshi**

**CullenLuver18**

**Chel90210**

**Probirdcool**

**Sara the Happy Grimm Reaper**

**Thanks for adding me as favorite**

**CullenLuver18**

**Sara the Happy Grimm Reaper**

_Chapter Eight_

I couldn't believe the situation I was in. I was married to Edward and I was happy, but then I kissed Jacob once and now he thinks he's married to me. It included Indian magic in some way.

I was puzzled, and Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. His face nuzzled into my neck and he said, "Don't worry, we can fix this."

Jacob stood up and strolled over to Edward..

"Don't lie to her, because you can't"

I couldn't believe that this was my sweet, little Jacob. He was my best pal when Edward was gone, so how did he turn out this way? Where had everything gone wrong?

_'When you married Edward,'_ my mind answered.

"I will fix this situation no matter what, wolf. So I suggest you tread carefully, I'm slow to anger, but I will act if I must." Edward was always my shining knight, he would always save me. He held me closer while Jacob growled in his face.

"That's it," I pushed myself out of Edward's arm, despite the want not to. "I can't take this anymore. One of you, explain how this happened, because this makes no sense. Jacob, I do not want you!"

"You did back in the hotel room."

"Jacob, that doesn't matter right now-"

"It was a few hours ago!" Jacob threw around.

I grabbed his hair and pulled his face down as it was leveled with mine. "That doesn't matter right now! What matters is how this all came to be!"

I released him and he stepped away, obviously upset that I pulled his hair.

"Fine, I'll explain, but you won't like it!" He warned. "When you married that blood-sucker there," He pointed at Edward. "I knew I couldn't stand for it and wouldn't let it happen."

"But she did marry me, puppy!" Edward retorted, his eyes livid. "If you think I will give her up that easily-" He stopped talking and glared. "Stop that this instant."

"No," Jacob countered and narrowed his eyes as he smiled.

_'Oh Lord, Jacob is probably thinking of something very dirty.'_

Edward started breathing deeper and anger seemed to radiate off him.

I knew I had to put a stop to this thinking now.

So I grabbed Edward's hand, led him into the living room, and sat with him on one of the couches. Jacob followed us, as I knew he would, and Edward wrapped his arm around me.

Jacob sat in a chair and continued, "Anyway, before you interrupted," He pointed at Edward. "I knew that this unholy union couldn't happen. So I left La Push and looked for answers. I found some, miles and miles away, in a small town, smaller than Forks. I would see people occasionally as I ran, but one day, I saw a wolf.

It wasn't a regular wolf, though. It was someone like me,a werewolf, and I thought I went nuts. I thought that all that running had finally gone through my head and made me crazy.

But I wasn't, the wolf called to me to follow and I did. It led me to an Indian tribe, a tribe of peace, love, and wisdom.

After being around for a few days, I changed into my human form. I was allowed to meet the tribe's chief and he told me all I ever wanted to know.

He knew what my problems were before I told him. Imagine, me going into a house, and somebody was there, working out my problems before even knowing. I knew I was dealing with somebody very powerful after that.

The Chief was Cherokee and he told me of his people, their legends, and their beliefs in the werewolves. He told me I was the only werewolf, other than the one from earlier, to ever grace his land. He said he felt honored to have me before him, and so in exchange, he would help me.

He gave me some herbs and told me to eat them before I kissed you. He said you would go crazy for me and I needed you to be crazy for me. Then he said to make sure I kissed you and I kissed you well. He said after this, you would be mine as if we were imprinted. He didn't say how long it would take though, but I assume its going to be soon.

So, say bye-bye, Eddie." Jacob finished and smiled.

My eyes were about to pop out of my head as I slowly squeezed out, "Herbs, herbs will make me want you?"

Then I fell into a fit of laugher.

Imagine, a plant making me want Jacob, after I was so in love with Edward. The idea was to die for.

Jacob's eyes narrowed in an annoyed way and Edward looked down at me with concern in his eyes.

"You've made her go mad," Edward commented to Jacob.

Jacob just glared. "It's not funny, Bells."

I stopped laughing for a moment to say, "Jacob, do you chew Pot. Are you so high right now that you think I want you?"

Then I died again as the thought occurred to me that either I was very high or Jacob was. Either way, the whole idea was crazy.

Edward shook me from my fit of insanity, "Bella, what he is saying is true."

I stopped laughing immediately.

"True, how could that be true? That can't happen, can it?"

Edward nodded solemnly at me. "I know the plant he speaks of. Also, there are studies to show that plants can provide such a narcotic state for people and I could see this being possible."

I gulped and Jacob was back to smiling again.

Edward's head suddenly picked up and he looked more closely at Jacob.

"What?" Jacob said rudely. "Want to get a good look at who she'll be fucking?"

"No, think about that part where Chief talked to you." Edward said.

"Fine," Jacob complied.

Jacob and Edward were involved in a staring contest for several minutes as I watch, transfixed by what Edward was doing.

Suddenly, Edward started laughing his high musical voice. His hair gently moving as his shoulder shook with amusement.

"Jacob, you are so stupid."

Jacob didn't like the sound of this, "What are you talking about? Don't be pissed because I outsmarted you or anything."

Edward put his hand to his mouth as way to try to silence himself, but he didn't succeed.

Great, now my husband went insane. What a crazy week this was turning out to be.

"Edward," I inquired. "What is so funny?"

Edward looked at me with joy in his eyes, "He didn't changed anything between us. He might have forced his mark on you, but you aren't forced to do anything. He's stuck to you, but you are not to him." With this, Edward dipped his head back and let out a loud laugh.

Jacob's eyes bulged, "What?"

Edward said again, "You're the only one bound here, Jacob. Like a puppy to a leash, except Bella holds the reins." Edward got up and headed towards the kitchen. "Enjoy hell, Jacob, I'll sure be the one enjoying heaven." With this he winked at Bella and left.

He left Jacob, alone in the room with me.

"Aw, no! No, no, no!" Jacob put his head between his legs and ruffled his hair, just like he used to always do when it was just him and me.

I felt bad for him as I looked at his disappointed form, and then I remembered that he did try to trap me in a relationship with him. Suddenly, I felt great about the situation.

"You shouldn't have done this, Jake." I said tenderly. "You shouldn't try to change stuff. He's my husband. I'm happy with him, why can't you be happy for me?"

I looked at a cover table across the room, it was covered of pictures with Edward and me at our wedding. There was a picture of us eating cake, us standing by red roses, him kissing me, and lots of other things. We looked happy.

Then I looked back at Jacob. I saw the unhappiness in his eyes as he looked at me.

"Why couldn't you be happy with me?" He asked. "I could be so much better for you. I would never change who you are, just so you could be with me. I love you the way you are." His voice became softer as he said 'love.'

I wasn't sure what to do with myself.

I wanted to comfort Jacob, I wanted him to know that I loved him too, just not like that.

"Jake, come here." I patted the spot that Edward had occupied only moments earlier. When he came grudging, I hugged him.

"I care about you, Jake. However, you need to understand. I am his, not yours."

Jacob gazed into my eyes as he said, "I don't care, I only need you. We can make this work."

With that, Jacob kissed me on the lips, holding me in place by the back of my head. It happened so quick, I had no time to resist or fight. His lips felt warm under mine, and I felt myself back under his spell as his tongue asked for permission.

"I can read minds, dog." Edward entered and looked furious.

Jacob and I quickly broke apart. I looked at Jacob and slapped him.

Seriously, the nerve of this guy.

Edward looked murderous as Jacob stood up and faced him. They were only a finger's length away.

"It looked like she liked it, Cullen."

As soon as the words left Jacob's mouth, Edward punched him square in the nose.

Now the fight would begin.

**First off, thanks for the reviews! They are so encouraging and I love reading them! Its nice to know that someone is enjoying the sick and twisted thoughts swimming in my head. **

**Just to warn you, I do have some ideas that will be poking out in this story. So as, bondage, don't worry its not forced or rape! Also, some other odd sexual themes. So I will place a warning when odd scenes occur, if you are worried, don't read it. I will be experimenting with sexual things in this story though. I'll try to keep it in good taste.**

**Other than that, thanks guys! I appeciate the support, keep it coming and I'll keep updating 2 to 3 times a day! **


	9. A Rocky Finish

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor any of its characters. _

**Thanks to all of my reviewers for last chapter! It's been amazing guys, thanks!**

**Sara the Happy Grimm Reaper (lemonade-ness is awesome :)**

**Lady-Lollie (thanks, I try to throw comedy in now and then)**

**Marshi (don't worry, I can promise now that there will be no Jacob deaths in this story)**

**Thanks to my subscribers!**

**goodygurl**

**mzfan99**

**Lady-Lollie**

**I hope you are enjoying the story so far! I'm enjoying writing it!**

_Chapter Nine_

Oh no, what was I going to do? Edward was ready to kill Jacob.

Jacob was on the floor holding his noise. "I think you broke my nose, Cullen!" He shouted. "Know what, you prick? Bring it! I don't even care that she's here! Come here and let me kick your pussy ass!"

Oh my goodness! What was a girl to do in a time like this? How was I supposed to stop two supernatural beings from fighting?

Edward glanced at me, "Not in front of her. Stop thinking that! I won't let that occur!"

Edward was getting visibly angry, his whole body convulsing with mad spasms. His eyes were quickly becoming black.

Sensing danger, I cried, "Edward, stop! Don't give him the satisfaction of knowing he's pissed you off! Edward, stop! I mean it!"

But it was a useless effort.

Jacob watched Edward silently, then they both left to go outside. It seemed they had some unspoken agreement between them.

I tried to follow, but Edward held me by the arms, "Bella, stay here. As your husband, I cannot allow you to come out of here."

Who did he think he was? He couldn't tell me what I could and couldn't do! I would do as I damn well pleased! I wasn't going to be bossed around by him!

So I waited until they both exited the house, then I followed. I knew Edward and Jacob would know I was there, but they would be too busy to pay attention to me.

I couldn't find them though. They were nowhere to be seen. Wherever they had vanished to, it had to be quick since I only stepped foot outside 3 seconds after them.

Then I noticed the footprints in the dirt. I followed it and it led me through the beautiful gardens, to the backyard, to the edge of the pristine lake.

_'Edge of the lake?' _I thought.

A sick idea struck me.

Edward was already dead, he didn't need to breathe in water. Jacob was alive, Jacob needed air, Jacob was going to die.

JACOB WAS IN THE WATER!

_'Oh God!' _I thought. _'What do I do?' _I paced the water's edge nervously._ 'I need to help. Oh god!'_

I knew Edward would always be my savior, no matter what, so I stepped into the water. My sweatpants became wet and my white shirt, very see-through. But I knew I must do this to save Jacob's life.

So I submerged myself in the water and started to swallow as much as I could. The lake was pretty deep and warm, I was probably in a part that was seven feet deep. It didn't take Edward too long to swim to me and bring me to the surface.

I gasped for air and Edward swam me to the surface. Jacob crashed the water's surface not too long after me.

"PUSSY!" He tried to bellow in between breaths. "YOU THOUGHT A ROCK COULD KEEP ME DOWN THERE? I OUGHT TO HANG YOU BY YOUR BALLS NOW!"

Edward covered my shivering form with his, which only made me colder. His eyes seem caught on my breasts, and I realized he could see my bra and my bosoms much better than before.

I glanced quickly at Jacob, coming to the shore now, and he was doing the same thing.

"Damn, Bells." He commented. "You've got tits."

"Don't you dare say that to her. I should have found a bigger rock!" Edward responded.

I held him back by holding onto his arms, making it seem like I wanted him to stay with me, even though I was very annoyed at him. He didn't need to go and try to kill Jacob.

"Edward, I'm cold." I knew this would take his mind off Jacob. "And I'm dirty again, let's go to the house and get cleaned up."

"Yes, my love, I believe that would be the wisest thing. Jacob, she will shower again, and we will talk. We will discuss that little idea that is swimming around your head."

I was confused.

"If you're going to try to drown me again, forget it! You don't like the idea, you are just looking for an excuse to kill me." Jacob said.

"Bella, go clean." He patted my bottom affectionately.

As I entered the house and headed up the stairs to our room, I could hear Edward talking to Jacob. "No, Jacob, it might be a good idea. We could do that for now, but the big part would have to wait for later. Are you fine with this plan, Jacob? I won't have you getting jealous on me."

I could just imagine the look on Jacob's face as I heard him say, "Yes, this could work out just fine."

Then, I decided to stop eavesdropping and get cleaned up.

Whatever their plan was, it sounded like I needed to get prepared.

**Ok, the moment has finally come. Next chapter will be hard-core LEMON. Not lemonade, not limeade, LEMON! **

**Problem is, some of you guys might like it, some may not. It all depends on your own sexual beliefs and all of that. **

**So warning, next chapter. I promise, there will be no rape, there will not be anything forced. It's all willingly done, but I worry because I know some people might feel odd reading it. **

**Its nothing too crazy, but I don't want you to feel awkward. So if you're feeling weird now, reading this, you can email me at and I will tell you what lies in store and you can decide whether to read it or not. I only ask that you not try anybody what I'm going to do. **

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Keep them coming, they encourage me! **


	10. Showering Can Be Dirty

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor any of its characters._

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Sara the Happy Grimm Reaper (Thanks, I guess?)**

**AllyR (thanks for the comment, hope this chapter is what you expected)**

**Kelser (you're gonna be shocked. I guess you're going to read no matter what, though)**

**Lady-Lollie (hope the plan is good :)**

**Cullenluver18 (thanks, I plan to keep writing :)**

**Thanks to my subscribers!**

**AllyR**

**Saraiyu Karan **

**pinkfan86**

**Thanks for adding me to your favorites!**

**Saraiyu Karan**

**Special Note to INVX**

**Thanks for being so supportive! I wasn't sure about this idea, but you encouraged me to go on! I really appreciate it! This chapter is dedicated to you, hope you enjoy it, next chapter will be too!**

**Ok guys, I didn't make this chapter as long as I would like to, but there is a part two to this, you will see what I mean. So finally, the long awaited (sarcasm) chapter!**

**ENJOY! **

**Chapter Ten**

So I was enjoying my shower. I repeated the process as before, but this time I took longer.

Which suited me just fine.

As I lathered my body, I wondered about the conversation Edward and Jacob were having. Could Edward solve all our problems this easily? What price would it come at? Whatever it was, I wanted to stay with Edward. I could never leave him. He was my oxygen.

But then, Jacob was the nitrogen I needed to mix in the oxygen.

Air needed to be mixed with oxygen and nitrogen for humans to survive, so wouldn't it make sense if maybe I wanted both of these guys?

But all I would ever NEED was invested in Edward. I was content with this thought and continued washing myself.

Suddenly, I realized I wasn't alone.

I could feel the air outside of the shower and it felt WAY colder than before.

"Edward?" I asked uneasily.

"Yes, Bella?" He answered back, I was relieved it was him and not Jacob. I don't think the poor boy could have stood another ass-kicking today. Seriously, he's had his butt kicked like three times in the last 12 hours.

I could hear rummaging and I heard Edward moving around the bathroom.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, keep showering. You were a mess down there, get clean. I can't stand dirty girls."

I smiled as I'm sure he was.

Then, the shower door opened and Edward stepped in, naked.

"Edward!" I replied, shocked. "What is going on?"

He smiled as he stepped under the water with me, his cold skin was such a contrast to the hot water and I shivered in delight.

"Edward, this is so unlike you! I like it, but are you going to leave."

He planted a kiss on my wet lips, he was forced to lean down and I brushed my wet breasts across his wet, perfect chest.

I gazed down at his body in embarrassment. How could such a perfect man want someone like me? I'm surprised I didn't scare him off with my disproportional body yet.

It didn't seem to bother him as he started to knead my left breast. "You're everything I have ever wanted, Bella. Promise you will never leave me."

"Yes, Edward!" I moaned. "Never." We kissed again, our kisses becoming more urgent. "Never leave me either, I need you more than you need me."

Edward grabbed my naked leg and wrapped it around his sculpted hip. "How bad do you want it? Are you, what is the term, wet?"

I giggled and tighten my leg, "I don't know, this water is kind of wet, don't you think?"

He smiled at my slight teasing, "You're right, this water is wet. Don't you think we should go back to the room?"

I nodded eagerly.

_'Oh, yeah Baby! I'm going to score!'_ I sounded like a teenage boy on hormones.

Edward shut off the water and gracefully picked me up and carried me out of the shower.

He tried me off like a I was a toddler with a towel, then he set me down on the toilet and I watched as he dried himself off.

It was like a sensual strip-tease, except that his clothes were already off. I watched at he dried his hair and face first, then he dried his chest off. He skipped his other area and dried off his feet and tight calves.

Then the real show began, when he began drying off "his little friend." I had never seen Edward's penis before, and I was a little shocked. Sure, I'd sure penises in movies and in little stupid cartoons before, but never live and never up close. Edward's far surpassed any I had ever seen in the movies and I had seen Colin Ferrel's in "Alexander."

I was a little worried about his length, it was way longer than an Oscar Mayer wiener and I wasn't sure I could handle all of him. He looked really thick too, which would be a problem since I was a virgin.

_'Oh boy,' _I thought when he stopped. _'Now the fun begins.'_

Edward let the towel slip to the floor and carried me bridal style again, and took me to our bedroom.

When Edward opened the door, my jaw dropped.

On "our" bed, Jacob sat there, on tops of the blankets and sheets, naked. Naked as the day he was born.

I looked up at Edward, confused, "What is going-"

Edward smiled sheepishly.

"I didn't know how you would take it if I told you in the shower, so I wanted you to see."

"Umm... see what? Jacob naked, again?"

Jacob seemed impatient. "Edward, stop talking and bring Bella here." Then he directed himself towards me. "Come on, Bella, come to bed."

Oh god, everything clicked into place.

I forced Edward to set me down and I saw that both had very large, very obvious erections.

_'AHHHH' _My mind screamed. _'What am I supposed to do?' _

I let Edward led me to the bed and I stood by the bed's edge.

Then Jacob grabbed me and I was on top of the bed.

**The actual threesome will take place in the next chapter. It will be good, I promise. Also, I will tell you now, this is not how the story ends, as awesome as the sex is, there is a plot. More lemonade and lemons to follow as well, so I'm far from done. I've still got a million ideas swimming around my head! See ya next chapter! **

**REVIEWS ARE AWESOME AND ENCOURAGE ME! **


	11. Lemons Can be SplitThree Ways I

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor any of its characters._

**Here, the chapter we've all waited for. Enjoy it, it was fun to write. Sorry I didn't update right away, I had a track meet. By the way, I've just created a myspace and I need friends, so if you want to join, I will post the website in the next chapter. **

**Happy reading guys! **

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

**Sara the Happy Grimm Reaper (its okay, I'm insane too :)**

**INVX (You will like the next chapter too, I have a feeling this chapter won't satisfy you, you little horn dog :)**

**GoodyGurl (there's more to come) **

**Chel90210 (yer a big gurl, swear!)**

**bookonabeach (yellow is a horrible color) **

**Lady-Lollie (This is a good plan!)**

**Kelser (jake is pretty cool)**

**CullenLuver18 (JEEZ, you need to go to TA (Twilight Anonymous)) **

**Thanks to my subscribers:**

**Feline of Ave B.**

**bookonabeach**

**latuacantante4him**

**Thanks for adding me as favorite story: **

**Harmoney233**

I gasped as Jacob pulled me into bed next to him. I crawled backwards a little bit, trying to escape him, but it was no use. Edward crawled into bed on the other side and I had nowhere left to turn. Everywhere I went, there was Jacob or Edward.

How ironic, I now faced the same decision that I had faced all along; Edward or Jacob? Who would I turn to first?

I didn't know what to do.

Then, they were both on me, Edward rubbing my hand and Jacob rubbing my thigh. Both looked at me lovingly as I watched both nervously.

"Bella," Edward murmured as he started kissing up my arm. "Tell me what's wrong, you're tense."

"Yeah, Bells," Jacob pitched in. "We can solve all of your problems."

Jacob started rubbing my feet and it felt wonderful, but I wanted him to stop. I wanted BOTH of them to stop, I was so confused.

It was becoming harder to breathe as Edward pulled me into his lap and started rubbing shoulders, slowly traveling south and Jacob was coming closer to the north.

"Umm." I breathed loudly. "What is going on? How did we come to this agreement?" Another gasp escaped me. "Edward, minutes ago, you would have sworn to me nothing like this would happen."

Edward dipped his head into my neck and I felt his smile on my collarbone.

"Yes, I suppose I would have, wouldn't I? I decided to give Jacob a sporting chance. After all, who couldn't fall under the irresistible spell of Bella Swan."

Jacob interrupted, "Besides, you will still have to choose, but this way, you have us both. You can be happy and we can be happy."

"But-" I tried to say.

"There was one agreement between us, though." Edward said.

"Yes," Jacob agreed.

Edward whispered seductively into my ear. "I get to have you first, since you are the one that married me." His voice got lower if possible. "And I can't wait."

Shivers went all through me.

I felt Jacob on my arms and Edward went kissing my neck as Jacob joined. Both on either sick of my neck, Edward gently sucking and Jacob being the far more aggressive one.

I held in the moans that so wanted to escape me, I was still so confused.

Pick one? I had already picked, I had to again? WHY?

I blinked and felt warm lips against my own, it was Jacob and his eyes were closed. He moaned softly into my mouth.

And it drove me wild.

Jacob wrapped a leg around mine and Edward followed. The contrast between the two men was amazing, one's body was chilling cold and the other one scalding. Jacob crazily attacked my mouth as Edward gently cupped my breasts.

Jacob turned his attention to me ear, biting and sucking, and I sighed because I could not contain myself. Edward looked up from my breasts and smiled at me.

Then he bent his head down and started sucking on my breast like a newborn baby. I moaned loudly this time.

"That's right, Bella." Jacob gasped. "Scream for us all you want."

Edward continued his therapy to my breasts when Jacob moved downward, forcing Edward to get off the top of me and scoot to the side.

I could hear Jacob's voice, "I've been waiting for his."

Then I felt a pressure where I had never felt anything before. I feel an intruder and I jumped.

Edward and Jacob chuckled at my awkwardness and Edward tried to calm me down.

"Oh Bella, all those times you've wanted this and look how jumpy you are!"

I allowed Edward to sit me in his lap, his back to the headboard of the bed. Jacob was at our feet, waiting for me to get settled.

Edward tenderly rubbed my feet as Jacob lightly tapped his fingers against my mound, making me shiver in anticipation.

Then I watched as Jacob's fingers entered me, his fingers so warm, making me hotter than I already was.

I had thrown out the prejudice I had against Jacob long ago and I was ready to let myself loose on him.

Jacob entered slowly at first, then started pumping, starting with one finger and ending with three. I was in ecstasy, so thrilled to be receiving the pleasure I had so long been denied.

I moaned and Edward rub my neck and said, "Just watch when I get to be with you."

I couldn't wait.

Then Jacob bent his head down, and I was about to ask Edward what was he going to do, when I realized what it was.

_'Oh my god, guys never do this, I thought!' _

Then he did it. Jacob laid flat on his stomach and I watched as he lightly licked my mound.

Then he drove inside.

I wasn't sure if sex was going to be this good, but if it was, then I would be in heaven.

The moans couldn't stop coming as Jacob tortured me, switching his tactics from nice and slow to hard and fast. I bucked against Jacob's mouth and Edward's body, Edward's erection pressing into me as I bucked.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and started pulling on my nipples as my building moans turned to screams. Edward's breath became harder in my ears

"That's enough, Jacob. You've had your fun, it's time for me to get my share."

I was so turned on by Edward's demands.

"Sure, Eddie, but next time its my turn and I plan to be better than you, so don't be pissed when she leaves you."

Jacob got up and I almost didn't want him to, I felt so close to release that I also commanded that he return to his rightful place.

Almost, but I didn''t.

Edward laid me on the bed as tenderly as he could.

"Bella, if I lose control, you have to stop me, understand? I couldn't bear harming you. If I'm hurting you, tell me so." Edward asked.

Jacob laid next to me and watched and Edward positioned himself above me. He stuck one finger inside of me.

"My, my, my, certainly got her wet, didn't you, Jacob?"

Jacob commented, "Imagine how wet she'd be if I was able to finish."

Edward chuckled, "We can't have that now, can we. Right, Bella?"

I nodded weakly as Edward slowly fingered me, driving me up the wall.

"Edward," I begged. "Please, stop teasing."

"Yes, my love." He responded obediently.

Edward stroke his penis quickly, I glanced at it and its size still astounded me.

I became nervous and Edward could sense it.

"If you're scared, I could stop."

"No, I've waited too long for this."

Then, without another word Edward plunged into me, and I was in heaven.

It hurt at first when he broke my barrier, but Edward hushed and kissed my tears away, just as I always imagined him doing.

He completely filled me and I was shocked at the feeling that filled me.

Edward plunged and thrust faster and faster and soon I was screaming.

"My name," Edward growly sexily. "Scream for my name, Bella."

Screams kept arupting from me and I couldn't control them, but then Edward started to slow down.

"No, keep going!"

"Then say my name."

"EDWARD!"

He continued and I went mad, gripping his shoulders, running my fingers along his back and digging into it. Everything lost control.

Then I felt Edward tighten in me and I felt something strangely warm coming from something strangely cool.

That's when I realized that Edward went off, but I still had a way to go.

Edward fell on top of me, spent.

_'Oh no!'_ I thought. _'I still haven't went, what do I do?'_

That's when Jacob called out, "Alright, Pussy, my turn.

Oh boy.

**Ok guys, Jacob is up next. Let's see how he does, you guys are going to love where the plot is headed by the way, there are way MORE threesomes to come, and they will be much better too, like actual threesomes, not just Edward and Jacob competing.**

**Reviews help updates come faster! **


	12. Lemons Can Be SplitThree Ways II

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor any of its characters._

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

**INVX (you'll like this chapter too :)**

**Sara the Happy Grimm Reaper**

**omggedwardcullen**

**Ljane (don't worry, they will) **

**Mlynn1985 (you'll have to see, sorry about the OOC, I try not to)**

**Kelser (thanks)**

**goodygurl (I understand your pain, same thing happened to me)**

**Thanks to my subscribers!**

**Debisue**

**zanegorawrR**

**Ljane**

**RedCharlie**

**allychick1**

**Hope you guys are enjoying the story. Not really a lot to say right now. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Twelve**

Edward moved aside, spent and Jacob was suddenly in between my legs.

"I don"t like this position," Jacob said. "Let's flip you over."

Jacob held my hips and flipped me onto my stomach, then he pushed my knees forward.

"Jacob," I looked over my shoulders.

He grinned at me, "Oh, yeah, baby! Doggy style!"

I felt Edward by my head and saw him watching me. He smiled faintly and played with my hair as Jacob positioned himself against my opening.

I was already a little sore from Edward, so I was extremely worried about Jacob.

Edward must have noticed my stress because he kissed my hand and stroked it as Jacob was about to plunge.

Jacob pushed himself and I screamed, "Oh, GOD!"

Jacob had filled me just like Edward had, but this position was so much better.

I could feel every push Jacob was giving me and every time he ventured deeper and deeper into my vagina.

"God, you're so tight!" Jacob unsteadily panted.

I took turns looking as Jacob over my shoulder and at Edward, stroking my clutching hands.

Finally, I started to fuck back.

I would meet every thrust Jacob would give me with one of my own. Soon, I was screaming again and Jacob was moaning just as loud.

I felt Jacob's cock tighten again and I knew what was going to happen.

"Oh no," I said as Jacob came, I still had not had my orgasm yet.

Jacob pulled out, panting only a bit.

"She still has not come yet, Jacob." Edward intervened. "Maybe you weren't so satisfying after all."

"Shut up, Cullen," Jacob barked.

I was sore, but I still wanted my release, I was ready to beg for it.

"I've an idea," Jacob deviously smiled and I could imagine the dirty things running through his mind.

"Yes," Edward murmured against my hand. "I agree."

Edward lifted me so that my naked chest was against his chest, but my knees were still on the bed.

He kissed my fully on the mouth and grabbed his cock with one hand. I couldn't see what Jacob was doing behind me, but then I felt his cock in my vagina again and I knew what was going on.

Edward and Jacob alternated turns between fucking me, one would stick their cock in and pull out, then the other would do the same. Edward in the front, Jacob in the back, both filling me and hitting all the right places.

My breasts bounced as they both relentlessly fucked me, Edward bent his head down and sucked sucked them, Jacob licked, sucked, and kissed my neck.

"Come on, Bella. Come for us." Jacob said into my neck.

My release was building, it was astounding, I had never had this feeling in my life. I was between two naked Gods and they both wanted me, they were both strong and could keep me safe.

And I was happy.

I was happy to be the slut in the middle of these two men.

Jacob bit down sharply on my neck and this force me to come.

I screamed, "God!" as I came and Edward and Jacob both stopped fucking me, instead fingering me until the end of my release, then pushed me on for more release.

Their fingers worked so expertly that I probably came five times.

Every single one, amazing.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore and I slumped against Jacob's chest.

"That was good," I said.

"Yes," Edward agreed, taking off of Jacob's chest and slipping me under the warm covers of the bed. His cold body quickly cooling down my warm one.

Jacob slipped into bed with us, "I'm tired."

Positioning me in the middle, both men laid by my side, each with an arm wrapped around my waist.

"Sleep for now, Love." Edward said. "We will tell you more later."

My eyelids felt droopy, and Edward hummed my lullaby again.

Damn him and that song.

I fell asleep.

**Reviews encourage me.**


	13. Being Put in the Doghouse

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor any of its characters._

**Chapter Thirteen**

When I woke up, Jacob and Edward were gone.

I reached for one in the dark and only grabbed empty air.

It was dark, and only moonlight lit the room. I was a little nervous, I didn't like waking up alone.

"Edward? Jacob?" I called out. "Are either of you there."

No one answered.

I slipped out of bed, still naked. I found a white silk bathrobe waiting for me, folded nicely on the end of the bed.

I wrapped it around myself and left the room.

I ventured my way downstairs until I came to the dining room.

There warm food was waiting for me, on a plate of fine china. There was a bit of steak, mashed potatoes, and some asparagus. It was still steaming slightly, so I knew it couldn't have been there for very long.

Jacob stepped out of the darkness.

"Jake," I gasped. "You almost scared me to death!"

I clutched my heart. Jacob chuckled.

"Eat, Bells. You look hungry and after the fun we've had, I wouldn't be surprised if you needed to sleep for three days." Jacob said in the shadows of the house.

I sat myself in front of the plate and started picking at it. "Where's Edward?"

"Hunting, I guess. He didn't really say where he was going." There was a pause as Jacob sat across me and watched me eat.

"Jacob, why are you looking at me like that?"

He was quiet for a bit then said, "Are you really going to turn into one of them? What about college, isn't that what you came for?"

I didn't know how to respond, so I didn't say anything.

Jacob kept looking at me, though. I felt bad, I didn't want to tell him that I planned to change as soon as Edward would allow it.

The silence surpassed the point of awkwardness and I had to tell Jacob.

"I'm not here for school, I'm here to change. That's it, and I plan to, Jacob."

He looked at me with puppy eyes. "Why? Why change who you are because of him?"

"Jacob, it's not like it would be any different with you. Edward is going to live forever, you are probably going to live forever."

"I can stop myself."

"No, you can't. You enjoy being a wolf far too much. You would never do that for me, don't even try to deny it."

"I'm here with you, Bells. Even if you chose him, to the day you die. I'm bond to you now, I can't leave. Not that I would ever want to,"He glanced and looked me straight in the eye. "I love you, can't you understand that?"

I finished my meal and set the fork and knife down on my plate. "But, I married him, Jacob. Him, not you. I'm sorry, but I have to stick next to him."

Suddenly, Jacob flipped the table, my plate went crashing to the ground and broke, and the table looked like it absorbed some damage.

"No, YOU DON'T! This is why he forced you into marrying him, Bells! So that he could trap you into his world, so you couldn't escape and come back to me! WHERE YOU BELONG! WITH ME!"

I stayed seated in my seat, afraid to move, nervous that any little movement would set Jacob off.

It appeared that my savior returned, though. Jacob was standing up, looking angry, one minute then on the floor the next.

Edward emerged and sharply said, "Don't you ever scare her like that, Puppy! Or I will castrate you myself."

Jacob sat up, coughing blood, "You might want to get on that castrating thing before she begs for my cock again."

Edward disappeared in a flash, then I noticed that Jacob was gone too. Blood led the trail and it led the way outside, again...to the lake's edge. I ran there to see Edward dipping Jacob's head underwater again.

"Edward!" I shouted, running towards them. "Edward! Don't you dare kill him! Edward, don't ignore me!"

I grabbed Edward's hands and forced him to release Jacob's head.

Jacob came up, coughing. "Puss! Like to see you try that again!"

I, however, held Edward back. "No," I whispered to him. "It's what he wants."

Edward and I walked hand-in-hand to the house and I could feel Jacob following.

"Jake," I said coolly. "Why don't you sleep in the doghouse tonight. I've already have my bed buddy for the night."

There we left Jacob staring blankly at Edward and I as we walked around, prepared to have another go at sex that night.

!!

Jacob Black was left outside due to the wish made by his lover, Bella.

"You're going to regret this, Bells." He commented to no one in particular.

With that, he transformed himself into his wolf form and looked for some activity to take his frustration out.

!!

I took another shower as Edward snooped around the room.

The bathroom door was open so I called out, "Edward, can you get me some Pjs from my closet?"

"Sure," He replied.

"Just set them on the bed."

I was fine with Edward picking out my pajamas, because I knew he wouldn't pick anything dirty. Edward was just too conservative for that kind of thing.

I stepped out of the shower for the third time that day and went back to the room. Edward was sitting on the bed, watching tv casually.

"Night gown is right here," He held up a white gown. "I also found this."

He held up the bag where Alice had placed all of the dirty things.

I blushed, I hadn't intentioned him to find that.

"Embarrassed? Why, Pet?" Edward asked.

"Umm...maybe it has something to do with the items in that bag?"

"Darling, we're married. It's natural to want to explore."

"I'm not the one that bought all of that-"

Edward interrupted, "Yes, I know. I read the card, as well. That was really gross how she mentioned Jasper. Honestly, why would she think we cared?"

Edward was taking this well.

"Okay, well let's throw that stuff away now then."

"No."

I blinked a couple of times before I said, "Why not? Edward, I don't want those things in this house."

"Let's use them."

My jaw dropped in astonishment.

What the hell was with this teenage hormonal Edward?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**Lots of new chapters coming. **

**Also, I'm not sure who I want Bella to end up with in this story. So now it get's interesting, choose, Jacob or Edward. I will give my readers what they want.**

**Also, I just made a myspace, and I won't lie. I could use some friends :)**

**So its /hcroll1990**

**Reviews help for faster updates.**

**Toodles for now! **


	14. LEMONADE THIEVES!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor any of its characters._

**First off, INVX, whatever happened to us being friends? :) YOU LIE!! **

**Also, my beloved "lemonade" saying has BEEN STOLEN! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE, I READ YER FANFICS! THANKS FOR THE CREDIT BY THE WAY! Don't try to pass it off like you created it either. **

**Ok, guys I know I usually thank people for doing reviewing and adding me and stuff. BUT THERE ARE TOO MANY OF YOU! :) THAT'S GOOD! **

**However, my highspeed is down and I'm forced to use Dial-up (yes, it is hell) So I cannot say my thank yous! However, I am very grateful to my reviewers and you know who you are!! **

**Lemon warning for this chapter too. **

**/hcroll1990**

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Edward, I'm not really okay being in a situation like this. Maybe we should get some sleep and then see how we feel about this."

"Bella," Edward said seductively. "I don't sleep, I would rather have fun with you."

God, didn't these people understand that my vagina was looser than a hotdog thrown down a hallway. I needed time to recover! My crotch hurts dammit! I almost rolled over and said "not tonight, honey."

But I didn't, I allowed Edward to crawl over to me on the bed.

"Hmmmm...what do we do first?" He asked.

I just laid there with my face in the pillow, ignoring him.

"Bella, you there?" He played with my hair. "Don't you want to play with me?"

"Not really," I muttered into the pillow, but he heard it just the same.

"Ah, so not in the mood? I can change that. Good thing Alice packed this little handy."

I almost asked him what was he talking about, then I felt it. I could feel his hands on my back, working wonderfully with the massage oil.

Oh, God, I knew what was going to happen next.

**HAHAHAHHA, I GOT YOU!! HA! I'm sorry guys, I'm tired, Track is killing me. I will update soon. BUT HAHHAHAH YOU LEMONADE STEALERS!! TAKE THAT! **


	15. True Love Waits

I have decided to update soon…

I have decided to update soon….I'm sure you're all curious as to why its taken me so long to respond.

First off, thanks for all of the reviews. I have too many to thank and that makes me feel good.

Second, I was EXTREMELY busy with school; you know the AP tests and ect.

Third, unlike what some people think. I do have a social life. Sorry.

Fourth, I was taking a break to see how many people stole my "lemonade" thing. Let me say, that I never thought I would come up with a slang term. It was just a joke between me and my friends, but I'm happy to see it spread. I feel really good about that.

So, I release the right to use "lemonade" and still give myself shit and giggles whenever I see it.

Expect an update within the next two days.

That is all

Keep reading.

Also, HAHAHAHHAAHHAHHAA I tricked you all with my label! "True love waits" God! Didn't you see it? You all waited for ME!!

HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHA, good bye…..


End file.
